Irrupción nocturna a una casa ningen cualquiera
by Ciann
Summary: CRACK. Aunque seas la rencarnación de un poderosísimo demonio, nunca sabes con lo que puedes encontrarte a esas horas en un hogar ningen sin supervisión materna. Kurama x Hiei


Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a ese ser superior que es Yoshihiro Togashi.

Advertencias: CRACK

Pareja/Personajes: Kurama x Hiei

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

En mi defensa sólo diré que escribí este delirio para mi chica de las coincidencias coincidenciosas (Misaki). Ella me pidió una divagación de este par con esta canción como protagonista, por lo que la culpo de este crack. En serio, jajaja.

Es mentira, sigue siendo mi responsabilidad, así que las verduras van directamente para mí & mi plato de ensalada. Esperando que lo disfruten aunque sea un poquitito los dejo con este escrito.

* * *

Irrupción nocturna a una casa ningen cualquiera.

Escuchó un ruido.

Al principio no le prestó demasiada atención, pero en cuanto el susodicho se dejó oír por segunda vez, Kurama se vio en la obligación de detener momentáneamente su lectura nocturna para ponerle un poco más de oído a la situación actual.

El ruido se repitió por tercera vez. Le sonó como un clic.

Un sonoro y sospechoso clic que se parecía demasiado al clic que hacía el cerrojo de la puerta principal…

_Al abrirse_.

"Ummm."

Kurama entonces, decidido a averiguar si se trataría de un ladronzuelo, se puso de pie dejando su pausada lectura encima del escritorio. Caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Con sigilo, porque sin importar que seas la mismísima rencarnación de uno de los demonios más poderosos del mundo de mal, nunca sabes con lo que puedes encontrarte a esas horas en un hogar sin supervisión materna.

E iba a abrir la puerta nuestro ejemplar pelirrojo, hasta alcanzó a poner una mano en la perilla, de no ser porque en cuanto estaba a punto de girar el picaporte un estruendoso estallido lo sobresaltó de la sorpresa.

Kurama pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero sólo escuchó su propia respiración y sepulcral silencio. Curioso sepulcral silencio. Como si el sospechoso invitado-no-invitado hubiese conseguido entrar a la morada exitosamente, encontrado algún artículo de suficiente valor para sus perversos planes y salido por la misma entrada como si se hubiese tratado de su casa desde el principio.

Todo en un lapsus de milisegundos, por lo que nuestro demonio dedujo que era un ladroncillo bastante experimentado.

Se le ocurrió a Shuichi terminar de abrir la puerta de su recamara, para así verificar con sus propios ojos los daños monetarios causados o si debía ir de prisa a comprar una nueva figurilla de porcelana para remplazar la faltante robada de la colección personal de su madre.

Encontró oscuridad y cada objeto en su correspondiente sitio. Excepto por una cosa…

Una radio que ni siquiera servía en el librero del salón no se encontraba. Ni muchísimo menos los míseros rastros del ladrón que se la llevó.

Hasta la puerta principal, comprobó al asomarse por las escaleras, estaba intacta. Hubo una pausa un poco dramática y Kurama volvió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Entonces se puso a pensar con una mano en el mentón: ¿Qué clase de ser tendría ese tipo de capacidades para realizar un robo en tan pero tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué clase de ser se robaría de manera completamente irracional una simple radio que ni siquiera podía prender? ¿Qué clase de ser desapareciera en la oscuridad sin dejar rastros? ¿Qué clase de ser estaría repitiendo nuevamente esos clic del principio de esta narración pero en su ventana?

Un momento. ¡Hiei!

El susodicho seguramente había intentado entrar a su habitación por la susodicha, como era su costumbre, peeero como nuestro carismático pelirrojo la había dejado cerrada casualmente esa noche en particular, el pelinegro no había encontrado mejor solución que ingresar a la morada por la puerta principal.

Tal como lo hacían las personas normales, comunes y corrientes.

El problema era que el pobre demonio no contaba con que esa entrada también estuviese cerrada, por lo que esos últimos clic sin duda eran la señal para que abriera la: "Jodida ventana de una vez. Hn."

Todo comenzaba a calzar.  
Le iba a abrir la mentada en cuestión, de hecho hasta alcanzó a girar sobre sus propios pasos, pero un potente estallido volvió a interrumpirle. La diferencia es que esta vez, más allá de dejarle sumido en silencio, derribó la puerta de su cuarto en un sonoro y potente plom.

Todo por culpa de una patada giratoria, comprobó Kurama analizando la situación de manera mecánica, de esas que sólo Hiei sabía darle a los complicados objetos ningen cuando estos no tenían ni la más mínima intención de obedecerle.

La silueta del susodicho, por cierto, apareció detrás de la humareda que inundó la habitación, como una visión casi-casi divina.

-Tengo un sentimiento-murmuró Hiei, con la voz raposa y arrastrando las palabras con pesadez.

Kurama parpadeó, un poco perplejo pero sin moverse porque por un momento se le ocurrió pensar que existía la posibilidad de que todo esto se tratara de un sueño producto del cansancio por pasársele la mano estudiando.

El pelinegro, por otra parte, traía consigo un artefacto desconocido que alzaba por encima de su cabeza (De arriba-abajo. De arriba-abajo. De arriba-abajo) como en los tiempos de la caverna. E intentaba encenderlo con una mano, pero sin ningún tipo de éxito (Está demás decir). Fue por ello que cuando se cansó de pelear con el aparato lo arrojó sin ningún tipo de miramientos hacia el extremo contrario de la habitación y dándole una patada (De esas patadas) para rematarlo.

Kurama sólo consiguió darse cuenta de la identidad del objeto cuando este salió disparado por el cuarto y coincidentemente se percató de que era la radio robada del salón de estar. Vaya.

La susodicha se estrelló contra la muralla con tanta agresividad que terminó encendiéndose. Del susto, seguramente.

-Tengo un sentimiento-repitió Hiei, mientras a sus espaldas comenzaba a reproducirse una versión cover del éxito de los Black Eyed Peas.

-Eh… ¿Hiei?

-Tengo un sentimiento.

Kurama mantuvo la calma en un intento de conectar cables para darle un poco de sentido a la irrealidad de la situación en la que Hiei repetía cada palabra de una canción extranjera ridículamente popular reproduciéndose en loop infinito en una radio rota.

-Tengo un sentimiento.

Aunque las cosas si se estaban poniendo un poquitín raras.

-Kurama-se calló de pronto el demonio dejando de canturrear-Yo creo que… Creo que… Creo que… Te… Ah…

Entonces se desmayó, sin completar la oración. Kurama suspiró en silenciosa meditación y lo arrastró hasta la cama de su solitaria habitación para comprobar su estado y examinarlo.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que en el rostro de Hiei había restos de nieve dulce por todas partes, sin duda el diagnostico era una sobredosis de helado.

La canción no dejo de sonar en toda la noche.

_"Que está noche será grandiosa. Que esta noche será grandiosa."_

* * *

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, capítulos & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
